This disclosure relates generally to the field of health care. Medicines are a crucial part of the modern health care system. The safe and effective use of medicines assure their usefulness. A medication does the most benefit to a patient if it is taken in the manner prescribed by the doctor and dispensed by the pharmacist. It frequently happens that people need help in taking medicines as prescribed. One very common problem is that people forget to take a medicine dose. Missed medicine doses contribute to both drug tolerance in the body and drug resistance of pathogens, neither of which is in the best interest of patients. Another very common problem is that people take medicine doses with improper time intervals between doses. People impaired by illness, medication, or simple forgetfulness may overdose. These very common problems have negative effects on patient health. In fact, people die every year from improperly administered medication. It is therefore highly desirable to improve how well a patient follows the dosing instructions for a prescribed medicine by giving them tools to help them take their medicines in the manner prescribed.
Additional problems affect people who take multiple medications. Keeping track of dosage amount and dosing times is made more complicated when a patient has multiple medications to manage. Each medication has its own proper dosing schedule so confusion between medications can lead to dangerous under- or over-dosing situations. Furthermore, the potential danger presented by drug interactions may make it necessary to have defined time separation between certain medicines. It is therefore highly desirable to decrease the potential for confusion when a patient has to take multiple medications.
Medication is typically dispensed in a container on which medical information pertaining to that medication is attached or affixed in some way. That medical information provides crucial data as to the identity of the medication and the dosing instructions for that medication. Continued access to that crucial data is important to the patient. Transferring medication from its original dispensary packaging is something that people tend to do, especially when they have multiple medications to manage. This is especially true for the blind, the elderly, and the physically challenged. In a typical scenario, an individual might count out the amount of pills of several different medications that they anticipate taking over the course of an entire week and then transfer those pills to a plastic container having a subcompartment for each day of the week. There are risks associated with separating medication from its dispensary packaging. Any action that leads to confusion or uncertainty in the patient has the potential to contribute to over- and under-dosing situations. Its is therefore highly desirable to reduce the potential for uncertainty and confusion in the patient by allowing medications to stay in their original dispensary packing.
Today's one-cap-fits-all Child/Adult approach to medicine dosage, with limited consideration to weight, age and gender, can be significantly improved to more accurately address these factors in addition to issues such as ethnicity and DNA. The ability to tailor dosing sequences with alerts from once a year to 24 times a day and anything in between and ensure a high degree of accuracy can improve and save lives. Also the trial and error approach used in the dosing administration of some drugs such as blood thinners, hypertension management and certain forms of cancer, can be replaced by the correct dosing sequences the first time and every time.
Nowhere in medical science is there a greater need for more flexibility and the coming of age of genome and the true application of pharmacogenomics is placing urgency on these needs. The FDA and Research Pharmacist are limited by safety concerns of accidental misuse of under/overdosing and may relax some rules if reasonably confident that, like childproof lids, there are significant inroads in addressing these factors. Critical new drugs abandoned because of dosing concerns, may be approved if simple, safe economical methods of ensuring adherence to dosing instructions, especially by the blind, the aged, and other physically and mentally challenged, are realized.
Devices in use are limited in application and do not generally or specifically address the needs of the blind; the aged and other physically challenged individuals. Some rely on color codes, which can be confusing to most and totally indistinguishable by others. Other devices rely on moving medicine from container to container, an obvious unsafe practice. Most focus only on the pill format and portability and do not address liquid, powders and gel medications and their containers and misuse. Still, even in a seemingly perfect environment, safety concerns of missed alerts due to laziness, forgetting to reload additional containers or simply leaving these devices at home and the adaptation of these devices to easily or automatically putting sequences back on track, are never addressed. Additionally, alarm creep due to response time, especially by challenged individuals, and progressive errors in accuracy and consistency are not recognized.